


Deserves better

by laterie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Keith's an overprotective mate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/laterie
Summary: Shiro always deserves better and Keith's trying to be his best.





	Deserves better

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr prompt

Shiro blinked confused by the behavior of his lover. He wasn’t annoyed or angry, but simply confused. Keith was his Omega, his lover and oh god, he was the best thing that ever happened to him. His kindness, his warm palms, soft lips and silky hair, every piece of him was a part of a little cosmos which created Shiro’s universe.

Now his overprotective man who was lying next to him, and ordering him not to move, because Shiro is the nicest pillow, is loudly moaning. Shiro’s fingers are the best fingers. His palm is rough but warm and is driving Keith crazy because if it weren’t Shiro’s hand, it wouldn’t be any other.

“Keith, baby?” Shiro kissed his cheek and temple, “everything’s fine?”

“Yeah.” Keith smiled, enjoying the pulsing warm of his cock.

“I have a question for you.”

“Not now, no talking, only existing.” Keith rolled himself over Shiro. He didn’t mind he was still leaking. His body was mesmerized by Shiro’s scent and breathing. Silver orbs of Shiro’s eyes stripped him to the core, leaving him naked and wild. Shiro was his ten thousand meters high tower, and Keith was dancing on the roof like a fire.

“Just do me.” Keith hissed.

“Baby, I…”

“Do me!”

Shiro sighed. Sometimes he thought that maybe Keith is the small black hole, sucking all the information about himself and leaving Shiro clueless. Whenever he was close enough to touch his soul, Keith closed his eyes. His Omega was unique, very special and distanced like the horizon.

“Can we talk for a moment?” Shiro stroked Keith’s bared tights. He tried to control himself, but his palms had a better idea; they slowly traveled all the way down on Keith’s ass.

“You or your fingers wanna talk?” Keith smirked.

“I’ll be first if you don’t mind.”

“Shiro,” Keith laid both of his palms on the sides of his neck, “fuck the hell out of me, then we can talk.”

“I would like to talk to you about us, about who we are.” Shiro exhaled, closing his eyes, trying to fight the primary instinct of an Alpha.

“Slap me!” Keith whispered right next to Shiro’s ear, “slap me, my love.”

“Keith, we are…” Shiro gulped. He felt the sweat on his forehead and temples. Keith’s breath was warm against his skin, trying him to melt on the mattress.

“Please… I was a bad Omega.”

Shiro gritted his teeth. Hearing the label Omega has awakened the real Alpha in him.

First slap brought shivers down to Keith’s spine. The second slap warmed his skin, and the third made Keith moan. Forth slap was like melted honey on lips, bringing him a release. His bruised ass cheek felt hot and pulsing under Shiro’s palm.

“Now, listen to me,” Shiro inhaled sharply, pushing Keith on the mattress. He slid between his legs and rubbed them together. “I want to ask you, why do you think, you’re a bad Omega?”

“Because.” Keith licked his lips, looking straight to Shiro’s eyes.

“That’s your answer?” Shiro looked into his bright eyes, searching for a silent response.

“I would kill for you,” Keith whispered, closing his eyes.

Shiro frowned. He couldn’t move but staring at Keith’s face. Captivated by his submission, Shiro couldn’t put together Keith’s words with his current state. In one moment Keith was able to explode like a star, taking his surroundings together with him, and just a second later, oh boy, he was the Moon, devotedly orbiting Earth.

Keith lived dependent on a situation. He lived for a moment, not for the past or the future, but just for the present.

“I would die for you,” Keith continued, whispering with his eyes closed.

“I don’t want you to die for me,” Shiro closed the distance between their lips. “I want you to live for me.”

Shiro’s fingers traveled around Keith’s neck. He generated only a small pressure on his throat. Feeling the steady heartbeat under his palm, Shiro lowered his head. He took a breath, trying to understand why his heart beat so fast, while Keith is calm and relaxed in the hands of a murderer.

“I don’t get it.” Shiro closed his eyes, his forehead resting against Keith’s.

“It’s because you don’t try,” Keith replied softly, “to see that you deserve to be protected.”

“Am I not a bad omega to wish their death because they’re hurting you?”

“I-I don’t…” confused, Shiro’s slid his hand down from the throat on Keith’s coral bone.

“Usually people are too slow to understand what I’m trying to tell them,” Keith opened his eyes, voice still low, “that’s why I have chosen action over words.”

Shiro lowered his head, smiling. His Omega was someone who came down from the skies to protect him from violence and wrong choices. He should’ve listened to him all the time because Keith was trying to talk to him as best as he could. He was the only one who had the privilege to see Keith’s struggling with his words instead of just wave the anxiety away.

Keith’s love was hidden in the smallest words, and in the greatest deeds.

“Yeah, that’s the best kind of love.” Shiro kissed his neck, “an action is worth of thousands of words.”


End file.
